


Uncommon Remedy

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Trans Character, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Hanzo's period hits him hard. Baby brother is there to help!





	

Hanzo’s periods hit him incredibly hard, always knocking the archer to his knees for a few days. It was his biggest struggle. This month’s was the same as the others, so Hanzo was laid up in bed,naked with a heating pad on his pubic bone. He was alone, so he let himself react to the pain, whining softly at each terrible cramp that racked his body.

Genji was a good brother, especially when Hanzo was battling his body. He walked into Hanzo’s room without knocking, a duffle bag over his shoulder. Hanzo frowned. “I’m naked. Why can’t you knock?” Genji slid the lock on the door. “I always forget. I got you some medicine, and your favorite tea.” Genji started the water to boil in the coffee maker.

Hanzo keened at another cramp. Genji walked over to the bed, taking in Hanzo’s body nestled in the nest of fluffy pillows. Genji climbed on the bed, sitting between Hanzo’s legs. “I’ll help you out before your tea is ready.” He said, carefully moving Hanzo’s legs to bend with his feet resting flat on the bed. He easily tugged Hanzo’s tampon out, throwing it away in the bin. Hanzo’s eyes fluttered shut.

Genji’s fingers danced up and down his slit, slick with blood and arousal. He sunk two fingers in at once, crooning them immediately. Hanzo’s hips thrust upward, whining softly. “Don’t tease me, Genji. It hurts.” He breathed out softly, another cramp striking through him. Hanzo became a horny slut when he was on his period, and they had both discovered that making Hanzo come helped ease the cramping.

Genji’s thumb rubbed along the head of his tiny cock, red and swollen with need. He kept rubbing firm circles as he pumped his fingers in and out, smiling at Hanzo’s moans, his shaky thighs. He came quickly, clamping down around Genji’s fingers as he shuddered out a deep exhale. Genji kept working his fingers in and out, thumb never ceasing its rubbing.

Hanzo’s hands gripped the sheets tightly, trying to keep himself still. His body didn’t want the second orgasm, but his mind did. He craved the loss of control he felt when Genji pushed him over the edge again and again. He felt like a bowstring being drawn back further and further, tending up. A sudden shock to Hanzo, he was coming again, the bowstring snapped and he nearly wailed. Genji finger fucked him through it again, finally slipping his fingers out when he was sure Hanzo had stopped coming. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned Hanzo’s crotch and thighs up, going to wash his hands after.

When he exited the bathroom, he found that Hanzo had already resumed his prior position on the bed, heating pad back on his stomach. Genji set his tea to steep on his bedside table, perching on the edge. He gently pet Hanzo’s hair out of his face. “Your tea will be ready soon.” Hanzo’s eyes peeled open and he smiled softly up at Genji.

“Thank you.” Genji bent down and stole a sweet kiss. “You are most welcome. After your tea, I plan on making you come until you cry.” He grinned wickedly, amused at the way Hanzo’s expression shifted from slightly in pain to needy whore. “Then we’ll watch a movie.”

Hanzo carefully sat up and took hold of his tea cup. “I look forward to it, brother. I just hope you can keep your promise.”


End file.
